Uknown Feeling
by Lordofweirdness
Summary: "Hey Nathanael?" "Hm," "Can we be friends? If it's alright with you." Kathleen asked. "I'd like a friend." Nathanael replied. "Yay I made a friend on my first day!" Kathleen said in excitement. For some reason Nathanael felt something warm inside. He couldn't ignore it even if he tried. I am making this story cause Nathanael needs love too. Poor guy. Hope you weirdos enjoy this
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I decided for this story I have a schedule it will always be 1-2 days and tonight I will try to do 2 chapter but if it's just one today it's because I will be at my cousin's baby shower probably typing chapter 2. My very first 2** **nd** **cousin -tears- ok ok ok. Since poor Nathanael is barely in stories that lets him find love I decided to make a story just about him and a character I made. I have to many OCs but honestly my main OCs are Autumn and Matteo so don't be like 'Omg you have so many OCs like calm down woman!'**

 **Autumn from out of nowhere: So, Halee, Do you have a schedule for schedule for the latest story?**

 **Me: -sighs- yes guys my real name is Halee but I am not telling you my last name cause I want no stalkers. And yes I do and the schedule is every 9-10 or less cause my goal of words in each chapter is at least 4k words.**

 **Matteo out of nowhere decides to do the disclaimer: Halee doesn't own anything besides her OC and the kwami… Honestly can she for once make a ML OC without a kwami.**

 **Me: I'm sorry when I make an OC I just have to make him/her a hero. Oh btw Autumn and Mateo will be in here but they won't have powers.**

 **Matteo and Autumn: FINALLY a story with her OCs not being a hero!**

 **Me: Wow you said all of that together? Anyways guys enjoy.**

Nathanael was drawing pictures as usual every class until his Teacher called for everyone's attention.

"We got two new students. Come in you two" The teacher motioned the door to come and a boy and a girl came in. The Boy had blond poofy hair that is really soft if you ever get to touch it and he has very bright pretty hazel eyes and he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a sword image with a blue ean jacket over the shirt and navy blue jeans with expensive nike shoes anybody can't get except for the rich. They might be rich by just looking at him.

 _Ugh… Probably another rich family and stuck up like Chloè_ Nathanael thought. He looked at the other girl who has brunette hair with red hair dye showing when you look down at her mid top part of the arm (Idfk what it's called xD) length hair that is almost to her legs. She has green eyes and a giant smile on her face. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a sleeveless jacket over and she was wearing ripped jeans and combat boots and lastly she was wearing fingerless gloves and high top shoes. She looked more of a rebel than her brother.

"I'm Blake Vallis." Introduced Blake, "and this is my sister Kathleen."

"you can call me Katie if you want." Said Kathleen.

"Kathleen sit by Nathanael and Blake sit between Adrien and Nino since there is no spots left. Adrien and Nathanael raise your hands." The teacher instructed. Adrien raised his hand and Blake sat between the two best friends.

"Hey, I'm Nino and you already no Adrien." Nino greeted and Blake smiled.

"Blake." Blake greeted back.

"Which of you is older?" Adrien asked trying to be a good impression. He didn't want him to be scared of him like Marinette even though he doesn't know why.

"I am by five seconds I believe." He answered shocking the two boys.

"You two are twins?!" Nino asked in disbelieve.

"Yea we may look really different but doesn't mean we can't be twins." Blake pointed out.

"Good point." Adrien agreed. During all that Nathanael raised his hand after Blake sat and Kathleen started walking towards him and sat next to him.

"Hi Nathanael!" she greeted who seems really excited…

"H-Hey Kathleen." He greets back. Something is messing him up whenever he first saw her it was just a person but when she is by him he has an unknown feeling about her. He ignored it now and he started drawing as usual. He was drawing Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"That's a nice drawing you got there!" Kathleen complimented. Nathanael got startled he jumped a little not expecting anything from her, "Who are they?"

"They are the heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. They are new actually…" Nathanael replied remembering they came a few months ago.

"Cool me and my twin never seen a superhero duo or any superheroes at all only in movies." Kathleen said.

"Is he your twin?" Nathanael asked pointing at Blake.

"Yup we look different and are opposite of each other but it's nice having him as a twin…" She said looking at Blake then back at Nathanael, "Do you have a sibling?"

"Nah only child." Nathanael replied, "I wish though." The two chatted for a little secretly during class when it really officially started. After half an hour of boring class time the bell rung and everyone grabbed there things and headed out the door… Well until Chloe and her assistant 'friend' Sabrina stopped the two twins.

"I'm Chloe and this is Sabrina. Welcome to the school." Chloe greeted.

"Uh thanks." Kathleen confusedly thanked Chloe.

"Come on why don't you come to lunch with us at my house?" Chloe suggested.

"Thaaannkksss but our mom and dad is waiting for us…" Blake kindly declined the suggested.

"I get it wanting to know how the school is so far… By the way don't trust Marinette and Alya. Well especially Marinette" Chloe whispered the last part and the twins looked at each other then back at the two 'friends'.

"Uh why?" The twins said in an unison.

"Marinette is the meanest one of the school she bullies people and Alya is like her assistant." Chloe convincing the twins.

"We need to see for ourselves to trust her or not. If we see her bullying someone we'll know not to trust her. Now we got to go." Kathleen stated saying bye to the 'friends' and left.

 **-After lunch-**

The twins came back and saw Marinette and Alya talking. They decided to walk to the best friends.

"Hey!" Kathleen greeted. The friends looked at the twins and smiled.

"Hi I'm Alya and this is my friend Marinette." Alya greeted.

"Hey." Marinette greeted.

"Can we ask something to you guys?" Blake asked.

"Shoot." Marinette replied.

"Chloe told u you guys were bullies. Is that true?" Kathleen asked. Alya was about to answer until another voice came in.

"Nah it's Chloe and Sabrina who are the bullies." The four looked at the sound and it was Autumn and Matteo.

"But she told us these two were…" Blake confusedly said pointing at the best friends.

"When someone new comes, which barely, she tries to brainwash the person and make him/her join her side," Matteo continued.

"Thanks…" the twins said in an unison.

"Do you guys always say the same thing at the same time?" Alya asked.

"Normal for twins." The twins said once again in an unison.

"We're gonna have to get use to it." Marinette replied.

"What you mean?" Kathleen asked.

"We're friends now!" Autumn said putting her arms around Kathleen and Alya while Alya puts her arms around Autumn and Marinette, "And now Matteo won't be the only guy in this group." She states.

"Alright!" Matteo yelled in excitement high fiving Blake. They all laughed. They all talked until the bell rung and they went to their next class. They always are the same class same seats and Blake had to get an extra chair when they got into class. Before class starts Blake usually talks to others while Kathleen drew. She wasn't shy but she wasn't really social either. When she draws she likes to sing randomly. She started drawing her favorite artist The Black Keys. She started singing her favorite song from them "Litle Black Submarines"

(Sorry guys I really love this song and if you guys don't know it please please watch it for me!

Kathleen: _When she is singing._ )

" _Little black submarines operator please put me back on the liiiinnneeee._

 _Told my girl I'd be back operator please this is wrecking my miiiiiinnnnddd._

 _Ooohh can it be the voices calling me They get lost and out of time._

 _I've should've seen it glow but everybody knows that a broken heart is blind._

 _That a broken heart is bliiinndd._

 _Pick you up let you down when I wanna go._

 _To a place I can hiiidddee._

 _You know me I had plans but they just disappeared._

 _To the back of my miiind._

 _Oh can it be the voices calling me_

 _They get lost and out of tiimee._

 _I've should've seen it glow but everybody knows that a broken heart is blind._

 _That a broken heart is bliind._

 _(Very cool instrumental part! Which is actually my favorite part in the song which is why this is my favorite song by them)_

 _Treasure maps, Falling trees_

 _Operator please._

 _Call me back when it's time_

 _Stolen friends and disease_

 _Operator please_

 _Patch me back to my miind._

 _Ooohhh can it be the voices calling me they get lost and out of time._

 _I've should've seen it glow but everybody knows that a broken heart is bliind._

 _That a broken heart is blind._

 _That a broken heart is blind._

 _Hey!_

 _(End of song instrumental.)_

She ended singing and she actually finished her drawing. She usually finishes drawing when she finishes singing.

"That's a really good drawing you got there Kathleen." Nathanael complimented sitting by her looking at her drawing.

"Thanks they are my favorite band called The Black Keys." Kathleen replied.

"Was it that song you sang? Was that one of their songs?"

"Yea. Wait you heard it? B-But I was being quiet."

"You were but I could hear you clearly."

"Hey Nathanael?"

"Hm,"

"Can we be friends? If it's alright with you." Kathleen asked.

"I'd like a friend." Nathanael replied.

"Yay I made a friend on my first day!" Kathleen said in excitement. For some reason Nathanael felt something warm inside. He couldn't ignore it even if he tried.

School was over and the twins went home and when Kathleen went to the backyard she noticed a headband with a jewel on the end and suns all over it and she saw a yellow creature was beside it.

"Hello Kathleen~Chan." Said the creature.

"Wh-What are you?"

"I'm a kwami. The holder and protector of the miraculous."

"What's a miraculous? And what's your name?"

"Something that turns it's chosen host into a superhero to fight of HawkMoth. And my name is Kiki~Chan"

"Who is H-Hawkmoth?"

"A villain who uses pure butterflies and turn them into akumas and akumatize people to be his henchmen to get the miraculous."

"Wh-Why me though. Why did you choose me to be the host?"

"I didn't the miraculous I'm just the protector and help the Miraculous turn you into the superhero you are."

"I-is there other kwamies?"

"Only few. Please accept this and be the hero, Sunshine."

"…Ok, I accept." Kathleen gave in.

"Then put it on and keep it on for the rest of your life." Kiki~Chan ordered and Kathleen puts on the headband and that's the start of her superhero life.

 **And that is end! The reason I gave Kiki Kiki~Chan is because I thought it'd be adorable and I know it's japanese and this is France but OH WELL. Anyways stay awesome my weirdos I love you all. PEACE YO!**

 **~LordofWeirdness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you noticed no two chapter last night. Mostly because the baby shower started at noon and I couldn't start the second chapter only continue on one and when I got home which was 4pm I finished chapter one and well…I forgot about two.**

 **ToukaKakashi: No it isn't a One shot since your reading number 2 and thank you for the 1st review!**

Nathanael noticed that Kathleen was wearing a headband once she sat by him.

"Did you buy a new headband Kathleen?" Nathanael asked.

"Hm? Oh no I found it uh… in my backyard." Kathleen replied.

"Why was it in your backyard?"

"That's what I want to know also."

"Well it looks cool."

"Thanks." Kathleen said and took out her drawing notebook and started drawing.

"Whatcha drawing?" Nathanael asked looking over her arm to see what she is doing.

"Umm it's just a tree I thought of…" she said showing Nathanael her drawing of a blossom tree.

"You're really talented…" Nathanael complimented.

"Thank y-" she was about to say thanks until an explosion happened that startled them both and the class. An akumatized victim was there in a lab coat and had crazy purple hair and eyes with goggles ever them.

"I am The Scientist. Smartest of them all!" said the victim. Everyone ran out besides Kathleen and when Blake was about to get out his eyes saw his twin not moving.

"Kathleen! Come on run!" Blake shouted and Kathleen was running until The Scientist blocked her path to her brother.

"Ah Ah Ah. Your not going anywhere miss." Said The Scientist after throwing sticky stuff at her and lucky girl she is she blocked them barely. She ran to her twin after some dodges. The two ran out of the building. They were panting after they got out.

"Y-You ok th-there?" Asked an out of breath Blake and Kathleen nodded 'yes'.

"We have to get out of here now."

"I'm right behind you. Don't look back it slows you down." Kathleen said planning to keep him safe and finding a place to transform… Whatever that is.

"Ok but you better stay near me." Blake said in a serious tone and Kathleen nodded and they started running. Kathleen started slowing down and she found an alley and she went in there.

"KATHLEEN! WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Blake and Kathleen felt bad. He was worried about her. She was his sister after all. She let out Kiki~Chan.

"Kiki~Chan is there a reason I can't tell my own brother about you?" asked Kathleen.

"It's to protect everyone. If Hawkmoth finds out he might hurt you. Or even your twin brother Kathleen~Chan." Explained Kiki~Chan.

"O-Ok Kiki~Chan I understand." Kathleen said, "What's the words to do this transform thing?"

"Kathleen~Chan says 'Kiki~Chan! Transform me!' Got it?" Explained Kiki~Chan once again. Kathleen hesitated to say the simple words.

"K-Kiki~Chan!... T-Transform me!" Hesitated Kathleen. She felt magic around her and when she finished this transform she looked down she saw an orange sun print on her chest on a yellow shirt that is against her body and her worst fear yet, a skirt was there. Luckily she was wearing leggings under it with yellow boots. Everything she had on was yellow except for the orange sun. She felt her headband there and she bet it was yellow. When she touched her face she felt a mask.

 _Do you like it Kathleen~Chan?_ Asked a voice inside her head that sounded like her kwami.

"I-Is that you Kiki~Chan?" _One and only. Go to the school and fight that akuma! I believe in you!_ Kathleen first hesitated but she ran towards the school and saw the victim.

"Kiki~Chan do I have a weapon?" _You got energy bolt. You get it from the sun moke your hand flat and an energy bolt should be there._ Kathleen stick her arm out and she made her gloved hand flat and a long bolt was on her hand.

"For some reason I feel like Zues." Complained Kathleen and she was about to run to the victim until two figures jumped down and she ran behind a wall.

"Kiki~Chan who are they?" _Ladybug and Chat Noir. The two main superheroes of Paris. Go on and help them out._ Kathleen nodded and ran towards the victim and swinging her bolt towards the victim and nothing happens but the victim seems out of energy.

"Kiki~Chan what did I do?" _You drained the victim's energy and it's really helpful actually._

"Bye-Bye pretty butterfly," Said a voice and Kathleen turned around seeing a butterfly fly and it landed on her shoulder until it flew away. She looked at the figures and she already knew the cat themed person is Chat Noir since Chat Noir means Black Cat and the red with black polka dots girl is Ladybug.

"Who are you?" Asked Ladybug while Chat Noir readying his baton.

"I'm Sunshine~Chan. Calm down I am on your side." She said holding her arms up in surrender.

"What the heck we're not in japan this is Paris." Chat Noir said. Kathleen laughed.

"I know."

"Then why ~Chan?"

"Kwami… I don't know why she says ~Chan…"

"So…how did you get a miraculous?" Asked ladybug.

"I found my headband in my backyard with Kiki~Chan beside it." Kathleen answered.

"So that's where you got ~Chan huh."

"-sigh- yup… Umm how many suns are there on my headband?" Asked Kathleen.

"there are four left which means you have four minutes to detransform." Ladybug said counting the suns on her Miraculous.

"Uh… I don't mind you knowing my identity…"

"You can't it'll put you in danger and HawkMoth will attack you or your family." Explained Chat Noir.

"I don't care! If he knows me then be it I will forever protect my brother and my parents no matter what." The two main duo were stunned by what she said. She slowly put her hands on her headband and hesitated. _Don't care if he attacks me… ill forever be there for my family… trust them._ She took off her headband and she was to her normal self. Her kwami got out and landed on her shoulder.

"KATHLEEN!" Yelled a voice. And she turned seeing her brother running towards her and hugged his sister. The main duo had their mouths open that might soon hit the ground.

"U-Uhm can you let us have a little talk, Blake?"

"Nu-uh. You are definitely not leaving my side again."

"Geez brother. Go. Home!" Kathleen pushed her brother out the school and closed the door falling to the ground against the door.

"Sooo our little talk?" Ladybug reminded. Kathleen soon got up and went towards the duo.

"Yea…"

"You made the worst mistake you know."

"Don't care if he hurts me or kill me so be it but if he hurts my family then he dies Period."

"You really love your family don't you?"

"Me and my brother are really close but our parents don't get along with each other and with us. But I got my brother no matter what!"

"So what brought you here." Ladybug asked. Kathleen froze literally froze.

"…M-my grandparents are dying and we decided to come here where they live and stay with them till the day comes."

"I'm so sorry."

"I-It's ok. It's normal for everyone. We born sick and dying. We all got time limits and my grandparents' time is coming to an end."

"Such big mouth from a 10th grader."

"Hehe. Well it's true."

 **Autumn: Seriously Halee stop making your OCs depressing or having a sad backstory you emo person.**

 **Me: I AM NOT EMO!**

 **Matteo: Mmmmhmmm then why are you making your OCs depressing or having a sad backstory like mine and Autumn's**

 **Me: BECAUSE I'M DEPRESSED! But it's fine it's coming to an end.**

 **Autumn: It better. If you make another OC depressing I'll murder you.**

 **Me: Can't you're a creation! HAHA**

 **Matteo: Ok maniac do your ending of the chapter as usual.**

 **Me: You're no fun. Anyway guys hoped you like chapter two this will come out tomorrow (Monday) because today (Sunday) my Wi-Fi isn't freaking working and I'm on offline Words but thank god I can awesome my weirdos I love you all. PEACE YO**

 **~LordofWeirdness**

 **Autumn and Matteo: Emo person.**

 **Me: HEY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know there is barely fluffy things but I know this chapter will! It seems a lot of stories are having like parties and masquerade balls and yatatatata. Don't worry my loves there will be DjWifi is that the ship for Alya and Nino? Idfk anyways DjWifi, Adrienette, Mattumn (Matteo and Autumn :3), Blabrina (Blake and Sabrina) and since this story is focused on Nathanael and Kathleen there will be Nathleen, of course. Geez I'm making ships of my own characters. Anyways I own nothing but the story the twins, Matteo and Autumn, and Kiki~Chan.**

"We are having a masquerade ball at the school gym tonight. The theme is our superheroes so be either Ladybug, Chat Noir, or Sunshine. Reason? They are coming and if they see you dressed as them they'll feel loved," _WHAT WE ARE DOING IT!? SINCE WHEN_ Kathleen thought, "Come here alone or with a date." The teacher reminded at the end of class, and everyone was murmuring about sunshine being confused who she is. "Have a good night and don't forget your homework." Everyone got up grabbing there stuff and Kathleen went over to her twin.

"So who are you going to bring?" Kathleen asked.

"I think Sabrina…"

"Why her she's a bully.."

"Not really she's just Chloe's henchmen and assistant besides, she'd get a break from Chloe,"

"Awww I didn't know my brother is so kind. I'm the luckiest to have a twin like you!"

"I am pretty neat aren't I?" Blake joked and Kathleen rolled her eyes before side hugging him.

"We shoul-" Kathleen was about to finish her sentence until something called her name and she turned around seeing Nathanael.

"Oh hey Nathanael what's up?"

"Can we go somewhere private I wanna ask you something."

"Oh um sure." Kathleen answered.

"I bet you $10 if he asks you out." Blake smirked.

"You're on" and the two walked away, and Blake laughed, "Oh you sister of mine don't even know that I talked to Nathanael about you." He laughed a little more while walking out of school waiting for her.

 **-meanwhile-**

The two went out in an empty room and Kathleen noticed he was holding something behind his back.

"So what is it you want to ask me?" Kathleen reminded.

"Oh.." Nathanael gave her a rose that was behind his back and she accepted it, "U-Uh I umm. I was wondering if you could come to the dance with me…?"

"Wow… of course Nathanael!" she answered excitedly.

"I almost doubted myself for asking you" Nathanael sighed.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't say no then huh?"

"Defiantly." Nathanael agreed. Kathleen hugged him and he hugged her back.

Kathleen walking outside saying bye to Nathanael seeing her twin.

"Here." Kathleen said giving him $10.

"So he did ask you out."

"Yes. Now it's your turn to ask out Sabrina."

"I'll do that now actually." Blake said running towards Sabrina and after seeing his mouth moved Sabrina nodded hugging him and Blake laughed hugging her back.

"Aww cute."

"Hey Kathleen." Said a voice and when she turned around she saw Chloe.

"Oh uh hey Chloe?"

"So I was wondering if you want to go out for dresses."

"Oh umm I was going to sew, I really like sewing my clothes," Kathleen said trying to persuade her. She didn't want to go with Chloe at all since she well is a bully.

"Aww come on~" She said in a singy way.

"Sorry maybe next time…"

"Better be next time. You're losing your chance to look beautiful."

"O-Okaaayy? See ya." Kathleen waved and slowly walked backward and bumped into some and she turned seeing Marinette with Alya, Autumn, and Matteo behind her.

"Sorry Marinette."

"Did she give you trouble at all?"

"Nah."

"Anyways I heard you were wanting to make a dress am I correct?"

"Very correct. Do you sew?"

"Yea I sew all the time." And the others behind her nodding and Alya saying yup.

"Could you help me? I was thinking of being Chat Noir."

"Why not Sunshine or Ladybug."

"I am a cat person and I am madly in love with cats."

"Alright. I'm going as Sunshine. She is new and I think she needs the loving." Said Marinette.

"I think she has been given the love she needs." Kathleen said smiling.

"I'm going to be as Ladybug because of my LadyBlog." Alya said laughing and the others sighing.

"Of course. Anyways who are you going with Alya?" Marinette asked

"Nino."

"WHAT!" Everyone besides Kathleen screamed.

"Uhh is this a big deal?" Kathleen asked.

"Sorry you don't know. Nino has a big crush on her which was obvious even with her and he finally asked her out." Matteo explained and Kathleen awed.

"Who you going with Autumn?"

"Matteo of course. We are dating."

"Trueeeee. What about you Marinette." Asked Alya.

"No one I'm just going with you guys. What about you Kathleen?"

"Nathanael."

"Wow I never thought he'd ask any one out." Marinette said.

"What'd you mean?"

"He's a shy guy who doesn't really talk much."

"Well then tonight I'll break his shy shell!" Kathleen said punching the air and they all laughed.

"We should go make our costumes." Autumn said and they all nodded in agreement. Kathleen had to call her brother and he agreed cause he still doesn't trust her being alone since her first akuma fight. They finally got it to Marinette's house and she saw Adrien all over her room.

"I guess you're a big Adrien Agreste fan huh?" Kathleen smirked making her flush a lot.

"I-I-IGNORE THEM!" Marinette yelled and Kathleen laughed, "A-Anyways… the costumes?" they all laughed and made there costumes and since everyone's help…. Besides Matteo and Alya who are lazy, **(Alya and Matteo: HEY!)** they finished in time. Marinette's dress was bright yellow that was to her skin until It was to her waist the was multiple lays of the skirt that had orange sun all over it and she had a yellow mask that has beads on the edges. Simple but yet beautiful. Alya had some bibity bobity boo (I think that's what it is?) some going on there. She was wearing what Cinderella did minus the poofyness on the shoulder and it was all red and black and her mask was red with black dots. And her hair up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. They asked if she was sure and she was definitely sure. Matteo decided to do a mix of the two main duo. He had cat ears and a black suit and he had a red with black dots tie. He was secretly towards the Chat Noir side because he was a boy and boys are weird in there ways. **(All the boys in the world: HEY! Me: I'm dead.)** Kathleen isn't a dress or a skirt person and she has to fight crime in a skirt which is her nightmare. She is wearing black pants and a long sleeve blouse that is really roomy. She has a belt that has a cat tail that stays up. Marinette has magic that keeps it up. And she has a beanie that has cat ears with lastly her black mask. Autumn decided to be Ladybug also and she was wearing a dress that wasn't really poofy that was like the other two. The skirt was two layered but no poof. There were sleeves that reached to her elbow and her mask ws just red. A tap was on the window and they all jumped.

"Hey puurrriinccesss!" Said a voice and they all went to the window and saw Chat Noir. Marinette sighed opening her window, "Hey Chat."

"What's with the dress up you guys?" Chat Noir asking looking around the room.

"Masquerade ball and the theme is our superheroes for some reason."

"Well we are visiting. Who are you suppose to be Purrincess?" Chat Noir asked and Kathleen held her breathe hoping he remembers.

"I'm sunshine. You know the new hero?"

"Hmmm never heard of Sunshine." Chat Noir stated and Kathleen gasped. They met after her first fight.

"I-I will meet you guys at the party…" Kathleen said running out of the room really happy it's dark and her mask is black so they couldn't see her tears when she ran out. She ran to the school and so glad it's right across the street. She sat by the stairs and waiting for Nathanael.

"Hey you ok?" Asked a voice and when she looked up she saw Chat Noir. She growled getting up and pushing him away and walking into the building. She called Nathanael telling him she is by the stand and she saw a boy wearing a yellow suit with suns all over the shirt and the mask.

"Nathanael?"

"Yea it's me."

"Welcome everyone! Here is our superheroes! Ladybug, Chat Noir, and… uh Sunshine I think!" Said the principle.

"Nathanael I got to go talk to my parents for a little. They like to take my time a lot." Kathleen said and Nathanael laughed a little and let her go and she went to the bathroom making sure she was alone and she transform and went to the two keeping her distance from Chat Noir. She waved at everyone and smiled.

"Thank you guys for coming to this ball it was for you guys."

"Thanks for having us." Ladybug said.

"It's an honor coming." Chat Noir said. Sunshine stayed quiet.

"Tell us about our new superhero." The principle asked.

"How about she can introduce herself." Ladybug suggest and the principle nodded.

"Hey everyone… My name is Sunshine~Chan and it's a great honor being here." Sunshine greeted. _Curse you and your ~Chan things._ _ **Sowwy Kathleen~Chan**_ Sunshine sighed. Everyone was asking the heroes things and they answered and it's been for like an hour maybe.

 **ALRIGHTY this is part 1 I lied this being the fluffiness but it will actually be more to Part 2 and maybe a Part 3. Depends on how long I make this xD. Anyways stay awesome my weirdos love you all. PEACE YO.**

 **~LordofWeirdness**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back my weirdos to part 2! I was thinking of doing the questions and a little bit of dancing in this chapter. I decided the fluff will be in Part 3 0,0 a little in this but it'll be Nathanael and Sunshine and I'll show you a little LadyNoir. Anyways enjoy!**

 **Edit -READ- this is a day after the one above and two days after it when I published because of my network not working and all. There is no Part 3 I actually finished the ball in this chapter.**

"Ok question time?" Ladybug asked while they were sitting down. Sunshine had to be in the middle but she didn't want to be next to Chat Noir. She had to suck it up. A few raised there hands and Ladybug called on a boy.

"Do you think it'll be easier with Sunshine by your side?"

"Definitely more the merrier," Ladybug answered.

"Aww I feel so loved." Sunshine said.

"What about me My Lady?" Chat Noir asked pretending to be hurt.

"Nah… you're a great partner Chat but she is more better than you. She got a freaking bolt as a weapon."

"I don't know if I should feel offended or loved."

"How about both?" Sunshine smirked.

"You're not helping."

"Anyways other question." Sunshine said pointing to a girl.

"What's your miraculous?" she asked and Sunshine looked at Ladybug, "Can I say?" Ladybug nodded.

"My Miraculous is my headband. Any others?" Sunshine asked pointing to Alya.

"Do you guys secret identity?" Akya asked and the three said no. _They only know mine…_ _ **It's fine Kathleen~Chan they don't hate you.**_ _I'm mad at Chat for saying he never heard of me RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I mean he knows how I look like. Jerk._ _ **It's probably because you were wearing a mask.**_ _That better be the reason and if it isn't then he's lucky I'm not mad anymore because of you._ Sunshine sighed and Chat Noir chose a boy who had his hand up.

"What do you guys do on your free time?"

"Indoors" Answered Chat Noir.

"Of course…" Ladybug murmured, "I hang out with my friends."

"I hang out with my twin…" Sunshine answered

"Can you tell us your twin's name?" asked a kid.

"If I told you you'd know who I am by my twin. Nice try."

"Well they'd love for more questions but you guys got a lot of dancing to go! Who would you guys want to dance with? " The principle asked the superheroes at the last part.

"I'll dance with Ladybug." Chat Noir said grabbing Ladybug to the dance floor and Sunshine laughed when Ladybug reached her hand towards her. She innocently waved and sat down closing her eyes putting her hands behind her head until someone poked her shoulder and she opened one eye to see Nathanael.

"W-Would you like to dance? It'd be an honor." He asked holding out his hand and she smiled undoing her hands and grabbed his hand.

"I'd love to." She answered getting up and going to the dancefloor with him and put her hand on his shoulder and with her other holding his hand and his other was around her waist an they started moving to the beat.

"I'd like to thank you for protecting us."

"That's sweet but I only fought one akuma since I started my new journey."

"Good luck then Sunshine."

"Thank you." She said and he twirled her around and they were back where they started the dance. Sunshine looked to the side seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir dancing and when Ladybug looked back and she mouthed 'help me' and Sunshine laughed and went back to dancing and secretly for Ladybug. She enjoyed dancing with Chat Noir but didn't show it.

"SWITCH PARTNERS!" Yelled the principle and Sunshine thanked Nathanael and curtsied and went to Chat Noir and asked him to dance with her since she didn't want to be seemed rude even though she regretted it.

"So how was the visit to your _Purrincess_?" She asked not looking at him.

"Didn't know you had it in you and what are you talking about my princess?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng a girl in my classroom."

"How did you know that she was my princess Kathleen?"

"Don't say my real name! and because you were right in front of me."

"I didn't see you I only saw princess Matteo Autumn Alya and a girl that might be her friend."

"Idiot. I was that girl that might be her friend. And you said you never heard of her!" Sunshine loudly whispered.

"I should apologize since I said that and you decided to go as me huh?"

"No apologizing I just wanted to tell you about it. And the reason I chose you was because I'm a cat person."

"Next time it happens I must ok? And didn't know you'd be a cat person."

"Fine." Two beeps happened at the same time.

"I think it's time that the three heroes take a break and enjoy as themselves." Sunshine said letting go and Chat Noir nodded ad they saw Ladybug talking to Alya who seems really happy and Ladybug seems in pain and wants to leave. The two laughed and went to her.

"Ladybug we have to go our transformation is running low."

"But m-" she was about to finish her sentence until her earrings beep, "Nevermind, Alya is it? We got to go. Enjoy your night." And the three ran waved at everyone and went to the back. Kathleen distransformed and looked at Chat.

"Chat you go I need to talk with Ladybug." Kathleen demanded.

"But whyyy!"

"Girl thing you'd never understand."

"I don't caarrreeeee"

"Go!"

"Fiiinnneee" And Chat Noir jumped from roof to roof from the two.

"Alright you need to take better care of your identity."

"What you mean?" Ladybug asked trying not to be nervous.

"Come on it's obvious you're Marinette. Your height eye color hair color body built. It's too obvious. I'm still surprised Chat Noir didn't even figure it out and it's the second time I've seen you!" Kathleen explained laughing. Marinette detransformed.

"You caught me Kathleen." Marinette said putting her hands up playfully in surrender, "It surprises me too you know."

"You're Ladybug Marinette?" Asked a voice and the two looking above and seeing Chat Noir.

"CHAT! NONONONONONONONO!" Marinette yelled. Kathleen calmed her down and looked up at Chat Noir glaring.

"I thought I told you to go!"

"I was curious."

"I wonder if the saying is true. Curiosity killed the cat. Because I am so killing you!"

"Ah but satisfaction brought it back."

"Well not this kitty cat."

"It's fine Kathleen. Chat go! You ruined my night."

"Sorry purrincess…" Chat Noir said and runs off and Kathleen made sure he left this time.

"Come on lets go have some fun. Nathanael might be worried about me and of course your friends will be worried." Kathleen said putting her arm around Marinette's shoulder and they went inside and separated Kathleen went to Nathanael and Marinette went to her group.

"So did they ruin your eardrums?"

"Pretty much." Kathleen said laughing a bit and they talked for a little and went to the dance floor. Kathleen looked around and saw Alya and Nino dancing and out of no where they kissed. Kathleen shook Nathanael's shoulder and pointed and they both made a aww sound. Kathleen looked around some more and surprised when she saw Marinette and Adrien dancing and Marinette was close to him and she squeed in excitement. She looked back at Nathanael and she noticed that Nathanael was close to her face. Was he trying to kiss her? His eyes are close and he wans leaning in. She decided to lean in as well. They're lips smashed and they were kissing in a slow gentle rhythm. His mouth was sweet and really nice. She was enjoying the kiss really much. They separated and had their foreheads touching while dancing a little more. Night ended and Nathanael took her home and she dreamily sighed and fell onto her bed and Blake went into her room and was confused until Kathleen told him about her date with Nathanael and Blake awwed.

Blake told her that he asked Sabrina to be his girlfriend and she accepted.

"Love at first sight huh?"

"I guess. My heart kept beating fast when I was around her."

"That is very cute. I really hope Nathanael likes me. I'm starting to love him… A lot." Kathleen said blushing a little.

"No doubt he loves you."

"Night Blake. I might die soon of happiness and you wouldn't want that."

"Nope." Blake laughs and shuts off his sister's bedroom lights, "Night Kathleen" and she had a good night sleep.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Morning-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

When Kathleen got to school she saw Nathanael and her cheeks heated but brushed it off. She sat by him and started drawing her favorite Youtuber, BajanCanadian aka Mitch, and she laughed and decided to add her Minecraft person TheBajanChick, she made the pose making her person's right linked with his left arm and she had a iron sword while he had a diamond sword and they had it raised in the air crossing each other. Kathleen laughed.

"Hey K-K-Kathleen?" Nathanael stutteredly asked.

"What's up Nathanael?" Kathleen said looking at him from her drawing notebook.

"Uhmmm can I-I ask you something in the hallway… Alone?"

"Sure I guess." And when they got to the door blake saw them and Kathleen gave him a give-me-courage-please smile. And Blake gave her a thumbs up. _Gee thanks brother I have aaallll the courage I need._ She thought and Blake laughed.

"What's funny?" Nino asked.

"Kathleen."

"What about Katie?" Adrien asked now having attention on them.

"Boy do I have a story for you two." Blake laughed and started telling them.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-During=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"So what do you need?"

"So you know about last night?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Well after the kiss I've been thinking over things and my feelings. And I found out I have feelings for you."

"And where is this going Nathanael?"

"I was wondering if you, Kathleen Vallis, would be my girlfriend?" Nathanael asked bushing madly. He was sure he would die soon.

"Oh Nathanael…" Kathleen whispered tears falling, "Of course!" she answered hugging him and he hugged her back. They separated and she kissed his cheek and he held out his hand and she accepted and they went inside and they focused on school… Kind of.

 **Alrighty guys this is not the end but if you want a sequel favorite or follow or review this so I know you guys want a sequel. I'll feel the love. I'LL EVEN WEAR IT! Anyways stay awesome my weirdos love you all. PEACE YO!**

 **~LordofWeirdness**


	5. Sad sad news and end

**Whale... this is awkward it's been months aye? Anyways I apologize I write stories on Quotev and Wattpad don't hate me! Let's get it on shall we? Honostly I think I lost all of you ;-; this is pretty much the end... I'll tell you guys they're future and what's in the sequel since I'm focused on wattpad and Quotev... Nathanael and Kathleen gets married and have two kids, Jack (Yes from second generation heroes) and a daughter, Mary (In the sequel she was homeschooled until her brother convinced their parents to let her go to school with him, but it's of course during the story). if someone wants to do the sequel I'll be glad to let them but they need permission. guys I'm so so so so so sorry**


End file.
